


High Times at the Gateway Club

by Vintage_Romantic



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Drug Mentions, F/F, Gateways Club, Post-Canon, Smut, basically fluffy smut and feels, floaty feelings, hehe '69, let's check in our gals in the year 1969
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Romantic/pseuds/Vintage_Romantic
Summary: ~Summer of 1969~The “first time smoking” story no one asked for… or the one where Patsy accidentally smokes pot for the first time and is a cute, flustered, and flirty.





	High Times at the Gateway Club

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this little head canon that some how turned into a 5,000+ word story. 
> 
> Several things up top including a shout out to CallthePupcake for her suggestions and encouragement along the way and another to my invaluable beta Think_Busby_Think who helped me not be embarrassed when writing my first sex scene. 
> 
> Also recreational drug use is a main story line in this, if you are uncomfortable with stories about marijuana than I would suggest you not read this.  
> Furthermore I have included some longer notes about the mixture of drugs and sexy times at the bottom, so check that out.  
> As always thank you for the kudos and comments, we'll get through not knowing about season 7 together and with plenty of fanfic!  
> ^.^

1969 was already shaping out to be a revolutionary year. The Beatles gave their last public performance, four countries – Spain, the U.K., the Netherlands, and France – tie to win Eurovision, and riots broke out at the Stonewall Inn prompting days of protests by gay and trans folks in New York City.

 

 

Times were certainly changing and in some ways for the better. However, 1969 also ushered in the end of an era. Nonnatus House, with its Sisters and district midwives alike, was shutting down its practice after over a century of service to the women and families of London.

 

        

         Things had been slowly changing at Nonnatus House for almost seven years now with midwives new and old moving in and moving on. After Barbara married Tom, she moved out of the convent and later moved further out of the city to Tom’s new parish. She practiced midwifery until her first child was born in 1966. Trixie got engaged to Christopher in 1963 and moved in with her husband and stepdaughter leaving Patsy, Delia, Valerie, and a couple of new recruits at Nonnatus.

 

 

         The convent never felt the same for Patsy after Trixie moved. She and Delia tried for their own flat again, this time with far better luck. The pair found a quaint two bedroom flat on the outskirts of the East End. It was far enough away so they wouldn’t have to worry about running into patients or expectant mothers but close enough they could both bike to work and have weekly lunch with the Sisters. Even when both Delia and Patsy left district nursing for work at the new Maternity Hospital, the lunches continued.

 

 

         But now, on a warm night in the summer of ’69, Patsy and Delia were toasting the end of an era.

 

        

         “I still cannot believe it’s actually closing.” Delia sighed over her half empty gin and tonic.

 

        

         The couple sat across the table from each other in their favourite corner booth at the Gateways Club. The same one they always sat in when they ventured across town to the women only bar for an evening of dancing or a quiet conversation over a pint that wouldn’t get interrupted by come-ons from drunken men, like at their more local pub.

 

 

         “It makes sense, I suppose. The Order’s numbers have been declining for years. With the rent increasing and more and more women going into hospital to give birth I suppose the NHS didn’t see the purpose of keeping them open.” Patsy shrugged, still struggling to wrap her head around the idea. Both women quietly sipped their drinks, contemplating how different their lives would have been without Nonnatus House.

 

 

         “I want to propose a toast. To the Sisters of St. Raymond of Nonnatus,” Delia raised her glass. “To the love, support, and home they offered to a couple of odd girls like us.” Winking at Patsy, Delia took a long sip of her drink.

 

 

         “To the Sisters. I still don’t know what prompted Sister Julienne to offer you the room but I am so happy she did.” Patsy looked lovingly at Delia, reaching across the table to grab her hands. “I must say although it was the perfect situation for us at the time, living on our own certainly has improved our… card games.” Patsy only meant the comment as a joke, an attempt to lighten the dim mood that hung in the air. When she heard Delia laugh softly, smiling for the first time that evening she knew she has succeeded.

 

 

         “Cheeky.” Delia glared at her but there was a clear twinkle of humor in her blue eyes.

 

 

         “What can I say? I love a good strong hand. Of cards that is.”

 

 

         “Patience are you trying to seduce me to distract from this upsetting news?”

 

 

         “And if I am… is it working?” Patsy husked while smoothly slipping in to Delia’s side of the booth.

 

 

         The past few years had been good to the older nurse. Since moving into their flat, Patsy had become more comfortable with herself, confident in her work and in her relationship with Delia. The safety and privacy of their home gave Patsy a chance to let go of her past insecurities. As a result she had become quite the flirt, getting a wonderful rush whenever her comments left Delia blushing and flustered.

 

 

“You’re incorrigible, you know that?” Delia’s tone was admonishing but her body language gave her clear attraction away as she pulled the taller woman close to her side.

 

 

Looking around the crowded bar briefly and satisfied that no one was paying them any mind, Patsy made the bold move and pulled the smaller woman up and on to her demin-clad lap.

 

 

“Patsy!” Delia giggled loudly at her partner’s forwardness.

 

 

“Mmhmm?” Patsy merely smirked up at the young woman draped across her lap, “You were saying?”

 

 

Delia could only huff and wrap her arms around Patsy’s shoulders, surrendering herself to the force that was flirtatious Patsy.

 

 

“Well you two certainly look comfortable,” a voice broke in, reminding the couple they weren’t alone at the moment.

 

 

Delia moved to slip off Patsy’s lap before Smithy, the Gates’ bartender, spoke up again, “Don’t let me interrupt,” Smithy winked at the clearly enamored couple. “I only wanted to check to see if you ladies would be joining us for the equal pay rally next week. A group of us regulars are going to meet up before hand. Strength in numbers they say.”

 

 

“Oh! I had been meaning to talk to you about that Patsy. Several other nurses from the clinic will be going.”

 

 

"I'll have to check the rota..." Delia pouted down at the older nurse. "Okay. Okay. I'll make sure I have the evening off."

 

 

Delia clapped, wiggling slightly on Patsy's lap, which wasn't helping damp down the redhead's lingering desire for the woman.

 

 

"Delia if you keep that up we will have to leave before we even get a dance in...." Patsy quickly whispered, out of earshot of their guest.

 

 

Heated eyes met, once again blocking out the world around them, until Smithy interrupted one more time.

 

 

"Erm.... Delia I know you offered to help Gina with the banners." Smithy gestured to the woman tending the bar. "We were just gonna step out for a smoke, do you wanna talk details?"

 

 

Looking down at her partner, Patsy shrugged. "I could go for a fag."

 

 

"Patsy..."

 

 

"Delia it’s been years and it is only one. Moreover you need to talk banner strategy."

 

 

“Here take one of mine,” Smithy handed Patsy what looked like a thicker than normal hand rolled cig from her case. “I need to go find one the girls to cover us for a bit.”

 

~

 

Gina, Delia, and Pats exited the almost steaming warmth of the underground bar for the chill of the alleyway around the corner.

 

 

Delia and Gina headed towards the small bench down the alley, talking enthusiastically about designs and the ever-growing women's equality movement. Patsy slumped against the cold brink wall, lighting up and taking a drag on her first cigarette in almost a year. _I truly must love that woman because I have missed this._ The smoke has a bit more bite than she was used to. _Must be Smithy’s brand of tobacco._ From her vantage point she watched Delia move and gesture with ease, laughing at some joke Gina made, her whole face lighting up as they planned their attack on the patriarchy. _My darling revolutionary,_ Patsy laughed quietly to herself, coughing just a touch as she took her second drag. Several minutes of quiet contemplation passed before she realized she wasn’t alone. Smithy had joined her to observe her own partner; the same love-struck smile adorning her face.

 

 

"We're the luckiest ladies around, eh Patience?" Smithy insisted on calling Patsy by her full name, much to Patsy's chagrin.

 

 

"Yes, I suppose we are," Patsy smiled before taking another, rather deep drag. As the smoke filled her mouth and lungs, Patsy started coughing again. It might have been several years since Delia convinced her to quit but Patsy was starting to notice something different about the cigarette.

 

 

"Smithy, are these hand rolled?" Patsy asked between coughs.

 

 

"Oh shit..." Smithy breathed as she recognized the dark brown paper that was almost burnt down to the filter.

 

 

"What?" Patsy's coughing had subsided long enough that she took another deep inhale, still unable to name the biting sweet taste of the smoke.

 

 

"Patience... Love, you may want to stop, that's not a normal cigarette."

 

 

"Huh?" Was the only thing she could utter before another coughing fit. "What brand of tobacco do you use Smithy? Because it's more abrasive than I’m accustomed to."

 

 

Smithy intercepted Patsy's next drag, plucking the still burning cigarette from her fingers. "That's what I'm trying to tell you Patience, it's not tobacco at least not entirely. It's a spliff."

 

 

"A what now?" Patsy asked before quickly losing her focus as she heard Delia laugh again. All at once Patsy found that she was mesmerized by the way Delia’s pale white neck shone under the dim light of moon mixed with the half-blown streetlamp. _How is it that I’m jealous of a light and yet… I want to be the one covering her._ Trying and failing to shake the ever-increasing cloudiness and lusty thoughts from her head, Patsy switched her focus from Delia’s neck up to her red wine coloured lips. How they puckered when Delia nodded in agreement with Gina or how she’d occasionally bite down on her lower lip, revealing her teeth just enough for Patsy to imagine them on her neck, her chest, her…

 

 

         “Oh no…. Patience.” Smithy looked on in horrified amusement.

 

 

         “Eh sorry Smithy, what were you saying?”

"Patience, that wasn't a cigarette – I don’t know how that ended up in my pack. I am always so careful to keep them separate – Patsy.” Hearing her nickname Patsy snapped her wavering attention back to the short-haired woman. “That wasn’t just tobacco, that was a marijuana spliff.”

 

 

“What was marijuana?” Delia asked, stepping in silently next to Patsy.

 

 

Gina made sharp eye contact with her guilty looking girlfriend. “Smithy… please tell me you did not just get Patsy high.”

 

 

“You did WHAT?” Delia finally pieced together the scene before her: Patsy’s dilated pupils, Smithy’s sheepish – yet still humoured expression, and the lingering aroma of wet grass.

 

“Now Delia… it was an honest mistake. I didn’t realize the joint was in there,” Smithy calmly explained to the furious woman. She had only once had the unfortunate pleasure of witnessing the Welshwoman unleash her fury. Smithy swore she never wanted to be on the receiving in of the shorter woman’s anger.

 

 

“Explain.” If looks could kill Smithy would be lying on the cold, damp pavement.

 

 

“I must have mixed up my regs with a few joints I rolled and handed the wrong one to Patsy on her way out.”

 

 

“I won’t ask how you got the grass in the first place but can you at least tell me how much you think she had so I know what I’m in for?”

 

 

Smithy looked sheepishly at the ground once again before Gina hit her shoulder. She slowly raised the half smoked, still glowing joint.

 

 

“Oh **cachiad.** She’s never smoked before… if she reacts anything like this poor lad who came in from a concert – paranoid, spacey, and demanding all of the biscuits – I am in for a long night.” Delia sighed heavily, her day had been exhausting, first work and then the Nonnatus news, and now this. “I suppose that’s why they have you say for better or for worse, eh?”

 

 

The whole time Delia had been verbally reprimanding Smithy, Patsy was silently admiring her partner’s fuming anger. She hadn’t the foggiest what she was angry about, in large part because she couldn’t hear a thing over the sound of blood rushing in her ears as she unabashedly watched Delia’s chest rapidly rise and fall beneath her tight dress.

 

 

“Pats? Cariad, are you doing okay?”

 

 

“Huh?” was the only reply the redhead could think of as she blushed profusely at the thought of being caught in the act.

 

 

“Patsy, Smithy had something she needs to tell you.”

 

 

Fearing the sharp blue eyes, Smithy blurted out, “I accidentally gave you grass, it was a joint you were smoking. Patience, I fear I unknowingly got you high. You may already be feeling some of the side effects, you have been quite spacey the last few ticks.”

 

 

“You gave me drugs? I’m high right now?” Patsy had meant the words to come out rushed, angry even, but instead they sounded rather calm, almost monotone.

 

 

“Yes. Apologies for the mix-up love. You’ll feel tip-top in the morning, just need a glass of water and your beauty sleep.”

 

 

 _Those aren’t the only things I think I need right now_ , Patsy mused, quickly forgetting any anger as she gave into the floaty buzz and found her attention slip once again from the issue at hand back to Delia’s chest.

 

 

Looking up after a moment, Patsy saw a furiously blushing Delia along with amused looks on her friends’ faces. _Oh bugger, I said that out loud didn’t I_ …

 

 

“I think its time I got you home Pats.” Delia hooked her arm through the inebriated woman’s. “If you wouldn’t mind grabbing our coats and bags Gina. And you,” Delia pointed straight at Smithy. “We are expecting free drinks and our table set aside for us the next _several_ times we are back at the Gates. Is that understood?”

 

 

Smithy could only hang her head in shame and nod at the formidable force that was protective Delia.

 

 

“Here you are ladies, now don’t you worry about Smithy, I’ll make sure she gets sorted out,” Gina offered before pinching the shorthaired woman’s ear and dragging her back into the bar.

 

 

Delia and Patsy could hear the curses of pain all the way down the stairs. Well only Delia really. Patsy was once again lost in her own drug-induced haze, this time fixated on the younger woman’s hands.

 

 

“Have I ever told you how much I love your hands?”

 

 

“No, I don’t believe you have.” Delia chucked at the absurdity of the comment and their entire situation. “Lets get you home Cariad.”

 

 

With a little effort Delia got the intoxicated nurse on to their bus, all the way up to their usual top deck seats. It was still early, only just after 9, so the bus was relatively busy.

 

 

Even high, Patsy knew she should keep her hands to herself. But her now singularly focused brain was itching to reach out and run her fingers along Delia’s swooping neckline. She knew the skin there, just above Delia’s breasts, would be warm and so soft. It was just like that spot high up on her thigh, the one Patsy was now imagining kissing, caressing with her tongue before she moved up to –

 

 

“You alright there Pats?” Delia whispered to the obviously daydreaming woman. Daydreaming about what she had no idea; the redhead was simply staring intently at her lap.

 

 

“Delia… what’s happening to me?” Patsy wasn’t scared really, more curious. “I’ve never taken drugs before… I can’t decide if I like it or not.”

 

 

“You’re going to be okay Pats. It’s a good thing I picked up that new medical journal on drugs and their side effects. I’ll get it out when we get home. Then we can get you all sorted Cariad, only a little longer now.”

 

 

The rest of the ride Delia tried prepared herself for what to expect from a now very high Patsy. She didn’t have extensive experience with marijuana, only the cases she saw when she was seconded to the London. Typically, the patients – they was always men – responded to the drugs with a combination of confusion and lethargy, both of which Patsy didn’t seem to be displaying, and on one rare occasion extreme amorousness. That poor man had to wear a compression bandage for a week after he had tried and failed to grab Delia’s chest while she was doing a check up. There was no sign of that response from Patsy either, aside from her comment in the alley and her obvious spaciness. Her hands hadn’t so much as moved from the purse on her lap since they sat down.

 

 

Unbeknownst to Delia, Patsy had a death grip on her bag so that she wouldn’t reach across the small space between them and act on the desires running rapidly through her mind. Kissing Delia while slowly popping each and every button down the front of her dress, leaving a trail of hot, open mouthed kisses down her freckled neck, only to stop and latch on to one of her rosy nipples in just the way that always made Delia keen in her native tongue….

 

 

So while her face and posture gave nothing away Patsy could feel herself slowly overheat from the now all-consuming lust she had for the woman next to her. It wasn’t as if she didn’t always want Delia, she did and wasn’t shy about the fact. However, as the drugs began to cloud her senses her hunger for the woman was inexplicably raised to a level she didn’t think was possible. If she didn’t get her hands on the younger woman sometime soon she felt as if she would burn up with her desire.

 

“This is our stop Pats.”

 

 

“Thank god,” Patsy mumbled, following the tempting woman off of the bus and up to the quaint, two bedroom flat they had shared since moving out of Nonnatus in the summer of ’63.

 

 

Pushing open their notoriously sticky front door, Delia stumbled slightly. Acting on instinct and with quicker reflexes than to be expected from someone as high as her, Patsy reached out to catch Delia by the arms. Sparks exploded behind Patsy’s eyes as her fingertips, palms, and wrists seemed to sting from the direct contact with Delia’s warm skin. In an instant the air drew thick with unnamed, but heady tension, as blue met stormy blue. At the sound of the heavy front door slamming shut Delia cleared her throat and stepped away.

 

 

“Let’s find that book shall we?” Catching her breath, Delia berated herself. _Focus Busby, this is not the time to want to jump your girlfriend; she needs your help… not sex._

Leaving Patsy in the front hall, Delia slipped out of her shoes and walked over to the couple’s well-organized medical library in their cozy, little living room. Unfortunately, the required book was shelved high above their purple sofa, just out of reach for the shorter woman. Hiking up her dress, Delia stepped on to the couch, inadvertently revealing more and more of her black stockings as she stretched.

 

 

The sight was too much for Patsy, and she found herself pressed tightly against Delia’s back as she too stepped on to the couch. She wrapped one arm around the unsuspecting woman’s soft waist as she reached up to grab the book in question.

 

 

“Here you go.” Patsy chuckled. “Good thing you have me or else you’d need to carry a step ladder.”

 

 

“Hey! I’ll have you know I can get by perfectly well on my own, thank you very much.”

 

 

“Oh really?” With the book still in her hand, Patsy stepped down from the sofa and stood in the middle of the room. She stretched her arm upwards and lifted the book high above her head.

 

 

Delia couldn’t help but smile at the absurdity of this whole evening. First the Nonnatus news, then Patsy accidentally getting high, and now this – playful, teasing Pats. It was a side of her partner she so rarely got to see but one that never failed to make her smile. “Pats…” She tried to sound scolding but she couldn’t keep her laugh from her words.

 

 

Shaking her head, she approached the other woman. “That’s not fair and you know it. You’re still wearing your heels!” Delia huffed. “Fine, I’ll play your game and then we’re reading this and getting you to bed.”

 

 

As she had predicted, she wasn’t able to reach the book at the end of her partner’s long arm. But in the process of trying she stepped in close and caught the aroma of Patsy’s alluring perfume, the light vanilla scent that the redhead always dabbed on her neck before their outings. “Pats….” This time all laughter had left her voice as she realized just how close they were for third time that evening.

 

 

Patsy slowly lowered the arm and book down without breaking eye contact with the ever-darkening blue eyes looking up at her. “See. You do need me.”

 

 

“Yes, I suppose I do…”

 

 

The rest of her sentence was lost, swallowed by Patsy’s hungry lips as Patsy dropped the book to the floor, closing the small distance between them while grabbing Delia’s head in both hands.

 

 

Kissing Delia was always an experience worthy of celebration but tonight, perhaps because of her high, Patsy felt released from her normal inhibitions. Kissing Delia felt like sparks were exploding as their lips slid against each other. She allowed herself to feel everything; how Delia sucked on her lower lip, how strangely cool Delia’s tongue felt against her own, how soft the shorter woman’s lips were beneath her own nipping teeth, how little coos of approval were sighed anytime she gently tugged at the brunette’s hair.

 

 

Patsy pulled back suddenly, leaving Delia gasping and tightly grasping Patsy’s waist. Ghosting her fingertips over the younger woman’s now kiss-swollen lips she sighed, “I’ve wanted to do that all night.” Patsy’s gaze never left Delia’s face.

 

 

The words stirred Delia from her kissing induced stupor and she took a step back out of Patsy’s embrace to clear her lust addled mind.

 

 

“Patsy. Stop for a moment. We shouldn’t go any further. You’re high right now Cariad and I don’t want you to do something you’d regret or aren’t comfortable with.”

 

 

“Delia,” Patsy said with an air of seriousness that hadn’t been there before their kiss. Taking both of the worried woman’s hand in her own, she looked sincerely at Delia.

 

 

“Delia, I know what’s happening, I am a nurse after all. But I suppose it is all a little absurd isn’t?” Patsy laughed, the reality of her situation finally settling in. “I swear, I want this. This isn’t the pot talking, although it has made everything much more _electric_ , _urgent_ really. Delia,” Patsy’s once cloudy eyes cleared as she started to pace, trying to exert her pent up energy somehow. “I want you, I want this, I want to feel you against me,” she stated plainly, unaware of the effect her words were having on Delia who couldn’t pull her eyes away from her.

 

 

“I am fully aware of what happened. The Gates, Smithy’s balls up, you bollocking her, which was very, very sexy mind you. I understand all of it and to be perfectly frank… I had planned on taking you home and having my way with you long before Smithy got me well and stoned,” Patsy admitted, stopping her pacing to look back at a stunned Delia.

 

 

Patsy rarely spoke about her desire at this length and despite trying to control her reactions, Delia couldn’t help but stare as her heart rate rose with every new declaration from Patsy.

 

 

“So if you’d let me, I’d rather like to do that now… have my way with you that is.” Patsy became suddenly shy, “I mean unless you don’t want to, I know I’m in state right now and if you aren’t comfortable I could take a walk around the block or something to clear my head. Because all I can think about is kissing you and how good you felt sitting on my lap back at the Gates…”

 

 

Patsy never finished her passionate ramblings. Instead it was Delia’s turn to grab Patsy’s hand, pulling her down to cover her lips once again.

 

 

“Yes. Yes, you fool. You can have your way with me now,” Delia cheekily agreed, looking up to find a massive, beaming smile spread slowly across Patsy’s face.

 

Lips crashed together as Patsy started to unbutton the dress that had been teasing her all night. The complexity of the buttons quickly frustrated her and instead, she simply peeled it up and off her lover before tossing it aside. Wasting no time, Patsy led the scantily clad woman back to the sofa, toppling down and pulling Delia back onto her lap before replacing her lips against Delia’s neck.

 

 

Delia gasped at the rough feeling of Patsy’s denim clad legs against her bare thighs as she brazenly straddled the fully dressed woman. She didn’t have long to try and catch her breath at the sudden change of position before Patsy’s teasing mouth left a trail of red marks down her chest to her breasts, nipping and teasing the delicate skin along her bra.

 

 

“Cariad,” Delia whined. As if she could read her thoughts Patsy made quick work of Delia’s bra. At that point Delia merely surrendered to the feeling of it all, of being completely surrounded by her love. Hands were on her back, in her hair, and an insistent, hot mouth teased her breasts relentlessly alternating between hard bites and smoothing laps with her tongue.

 

 

Delia tried to even the playing field but she only made it halfway down the buttons on Patsy’s blouse before she felt Patsy’s hand run along the seam of her underwear, just at the point where her thigh met her heat. All of Delia’s remaining attention slipped away as her hands dove into the redhead’s thick locks, tugging her up from her chest into a messy, teeth clashing kiss.

 

 

“Pats, beth ydych chi'n ei wneud i mi,” Delia muttered, her accent thick with hunger as she ground down on Patsy’s lap, trying to quench some of her desire. It wasn’t helping at all that Patsy was now running her fingers up and down her inner thighs, but never where she needed them most. Regardless of the ceaseless teasing Delia loved this new side of Pats. Although she knew this side was revealed in part accidentally, this Patsy, high, handsy, and confident was a heady combination.

 

 

“I swear Cariad if you don’t do something soon…” Delia’s threat fell on deaf ears. Patsy was too lost in Delia, her soft skin, quiet sighs, and heavenly smell. Between the weed and her usually constant desire for the Welshwoman, Patsy was experiencing a sensory overload.

 

 

Any more detailed thoughts evaporated as soon as she felt Patsy's lips once again draw around her nipple, rolling it with her tongue before releasing it with a satisfactory pop.

 

 

Gazing up and pausing her ministrations for the first time since they had tumbled down Patsy was left speechless by the color of Delia's eyes. They were a stormy blue, at least two shades darker than normal.

 

 

Pressing their foreheads together, the couple paused their heated venture to share a quiet moment.

 

 

“I don't think you've kissed me quite like that since our 5th anniversary trip,” Delia whispered as hot breaths mingled in the warm summer air.

 

 

“I'm sorry…” Patsy started, thinking Delia was disappointed by her insecurities.

 

 

“No I didn't mean it like that Cariad. Only that's this nice and different. I love all of your kisses,” Delia reassured her by placing a soft, delicate kiss over Patsy's lips, gently wrapping her arms around the seated woman's shoulders, eliminating any space between them. "See?"

 

 

Patsy nodded with a look of utter awe before reaching between them to try and finish unbuttoning her half-undone shirt. "I want to feel you against me, completely."

 

 

“Here let me help. I know how clumsy you can be when it comes buttons in the bedroom.” Delia winked, helping the redhead shuck her shirt and toss it carelessly on to the floor.

 

 

"It doesn't help your coordination when a beautiful woman is straddling your lap.” Patsy emphasized her point by grabbing hold of Delia's hips and grinding them against her own.

 

 

“I can see why that might be a bit distracting,” Delia moaned dreamily.

 

 

“Mmhmm… even more so when the woman in question make noises like that.” Eager to hear Delia sigh again Patsy turned her attention back to Delia's breasts, grasping them softly and kissing and biting all around the most sensitive skin.

 

 

That combined with the sensation of Patsy's wandering hand now pressed tightly against her heat – not moving exactly just holding firm over the warm and quickly damping fabric – left Delia speechless. She released her breath with a silent groan as she began to try to rub against the still hand, needing some sort of friction.

 

 

“Cariad, please, stop teasing. Mae angen i mi ydych, mae angen i mi eich llaw...”

 

 

Patsy understood Welsh and Delia's body language enough to know what she was asking for, finally slipping her hand beneath the knickers.

 

 

Delia hissed at the contact, running her hands through Patsy's hair and pulled her close to her kiss marked chest.

 

 

Patsy's fingers traced Delia's heat, before drawing circles over her slick clit causing another long stream of Welsh phrases from the younger woman.

 

 

“Pats…” Delia whined, reaching down with her hand to direct Patsy where she needed her most, almost immediately having her wish granted as she felt Patsy begin to stroke her skillfully.

 

 

Delia was reduced to groans and sighs at this point, not caring that this would most certainly ruin a nice pair of knickers, or that Patsy was still half clothed, or that she would normally feel a little embarrassed at being this unwound. All that mattered now were Patsy's rhythmic thrusts and incessant nips at her neck.

 

 

Patsy felt Delia clench around her and added extra pressure to her clit causing Delia to shudder and then still completely.

 

 

"Pats...." Delia gasped.

 

 

"I've got you love. I've got you Deels," Patsy said, gently pulling out and wrapping her arms around the now shivering woman.

 

 

An easy silence fell over the couple. They remained locked together for minutes catching their breath and simply enjoying their mutual happy afterglow.

 

 

It was only when Delia started shivering again that they eased their grip on one another.

 

 

“Delia, you must be freezing. Here,” with a surprising amount of strength after their tryst Patsy lifted Delia off of her lap and onto the couch. Patsy then wrapped Delia in their softest blanket, the material soothing her flushed, sensitive skin.

 

 

Finally removing her shoes and slightly damp jeans, Patsy crawled in behind Delia, spooning her softly as the spent woman began to doze in her arms.

 

 

         “Patsy… Patsy, what about you? You didn’t…”

 

        

         “Shhh, don’t you worry. I think between the effects of the drugs and touching you I feel more than satisfied. Just sleep Deels.”

 

         At her partner’s insistence, Delia drifted off into a deep sleep wrapped gently in Patsy’s strong arms.

 

~

 

         Delia woke up several hours later to a cold and empty sofa. Looking around to find the missing redhead, she heard a rustling sound coming from the kitchen. Draping the blanket around her bare shoulders, Delia padded over to investigate.

 

 

The sight that greeted her was so bizarre she couldn’t help but laugh.

 

 

There was Patsy, hair mussed from sleep and clad only in her underwear and socks, standing in the middle of kitchen and munching on an odd combination of biscuits and tinned pineapples, staring blankly into space. She didn’t even notice Delia’s quiet laughter.

 

 

“Looks like the increased appetite kicked in eh?” Delia piped up, waking Patsy from her daze.

 

 

“Either that or we need better midnight snack options.” Patsy quipped back, seemingly back to her usual dry self.

 

 

“You must be chilly. Why don’t we put away the poor pineapples and get back to bed. Our actual bed this time. We’re getting too old to sleep on that small sofa.” Delia held out a hand to the sleepy-eyed woman.

 

 

         “I suppose you’re right…” Patsy allowed herself to be pulled back to their bedroom.

 

 

         Laying in the dark, once again wrapped in each other’s safe arms Patsy thought out loud, “Well this was an unexpected evening.”

 

        

         “You can definitely say that.”

 

 

         “Deels,” Patsy wavered nervously. “You don’t regret doing… doing what we did, right?”

 

        

         “Not at all Pats. I never regret being with you. I was simply worried about you, that’s all. It’s not every day your girlfriend gets high accidentally,” Delia reassured with a gentle laugh, stroking Patsy’s head that resting on her chest.

 

 

         “I don’t plan on getting high again – accidentally or otherwise – any time soon. But I will admit the sensation wasn’t all that unpleasant. There certainly were some lovely side effects. Touching you felt like sparks were flying between my fingertips and I couldn’t for the life of me focus on anything other than you; the rest of the world was simply a blur.”

 

 

         “What about now? How are you feeling?”

 

        

         “Cravings aside, I feel nearly back to normal. Although, high or not, you will always be the only woman I ever notice.”

 

        

         “You really are a romantic you know that Patsy?”

 

        

         “Only for you Deels, only for you.”

 

        

         And with that the spent couple drifted off to sleep, comforted with the knowledge that no matter what surprises life threw at them they’d have their love to make it though.

**Author's Note:**

> Welsh Translations:  
> Cachiad – Shit
> 
> Beth ydych chi'n ei wneud i mi – what are you doing to me?
> 
> Mae angen i mi ydych, mae angen i mi eich llaw – I need you, I need your hand.
> 
> Now on to a few notes about the story!
> 
> Smithy and Gina are based on real people! (Yes my source was Wikipedia, I’m sorry to all of my previous professors.)
> 
> Gina Cerrato (1922–2001), an actress was born in Italy in 1922, but had grown up in Cardiff. She came to London to pursue her acting career and appeared in several films, before meeting Ted Ware (1898–1979) (who owned and operated the club) in The Gateways in 1947. She and Ted had one daughter together, before Gina gradually took over running the club during the late 1950s. – Wikipedia 
> 
> Smithy (1933–1993) first arrived at the Gateways in 1959 and eventually went on to co-manage the club with Gina. She was originally from California and as a member of the American Air Force, was posted to a base in Ruislip, London. She decided that she wanted to stay in London with Gina and Ted and had an arranged marriage in 1962, which enabled her to stay in the United Kingdom. – Wikipedia
> 
> I like to imagine that even though Smithy and Gina had husbands they were actually a couple and that Smithy was the more butch of the pair. Also given that Smithy was born in 1933 she and Patsy would be the same age!
> 
> A note on the use of the word “spliff.” A spliff is a joint that has been mixed with some tobacco and I read (again on wiki >.<) that they were very popular in Britain more so than any other country. Marijuana was fairly accessible during the 1960s in the UK, so much so that the government cracked down on its recreational and medical use in the 1970s onwards. 
> 
> One final word on consent… 
> 
> As someone who has had uncomfortable personal experiences surrounding consent, I want to restate here (as I hoped that it came across clearly/obviously in the story) that both parties were willing participants in this. Delia stopped to ask Patsy what her comfort level was, knowing her partner was high and Patsy enthusiastically agreed/suggested sex without any pressure from Delia. 
> 
> Pot can certainly affect people’s libidos and lead to some fun times in the bedroom BUT ONLY IF ALL PARTIES INVOLVED ARE ABLE AND CONSENTING. 
> 
> If someone is too high to have a conversation like Delia and Patsy had, that is a conversation that is coherent and respectful, then no consent can be given. Know yourself and know your partner, regardless of how long you’ve been together it is always important to ask, especially when alcohol or marijuana is involved. //This is merely my interpretation of consent, this is what health conversations about consent look like to me. Your definition is different and if so great! Follow that one :] <3  
> p.p.s. Stay in school, don’t do drugs.


End file.
